


[Podfic] A Death In The Family

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [47]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Discorporation (Good Omens), Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Necrophilia (implied), OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley ruins Aziraphale's plans for the day, and he's very unhappy about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Death In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Death-In-The-Family-by-entanglednow-eoqgfp)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mnc5eqwbdtsg6do/GO_A_Death_In_The_Family.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
